


House and Home

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke invites his boyfriend Anders and bestfriend Varric to help him check out the new estate</p>
            </blockquote>





	House and Home

**Author's Note:**

> My custom Hawke, Eliezer Hawke, who is blind. More about him can be found at ddragontales.tumblr.com

Hawke turned the key over in his hand before finally finding the lock and walking into his brand new estate. Just opening the door echoed.  
His mother was still getting the last of the packing done (and undoubtedly going to tell Carver about the move, but she wouldn’t tell Hawke if she was, and he certainly wouldn’t ask)

 

However, Hawke alone couldn’t very well tell if the house was neat and worthy of settling in, so Anders and Varric had come along as well.

 

“Well? How’s it look?” Hawke stepped aside so they could enter. Varric whistled and Anders gave an impressed hum too.

 

“Not bad, Hawke. I might just have to move in”  
“Very funny Varric. We all know you wouldn’t give up your bed at the Hanged Man.”He smirked.  
He used his staff to find the stairs and climbed slowly. “They said the master bedroom is up here. I should let mother have it.”  
Anders followed Hawke up. “Try to sound less reluctant when you tell her that, Eli”

 

Hawke mearly shrugged and used his staff to find the bed and sit down. “It feels nice. You’re sure everything looks ok?”  
“Yeah, Hawke, it looks fine.”  
“Thanks for coming. I wouldn’t put it past the realtors to scam a blind man.”  
“Neither would I. But most people can’t even tell you’re blind when you’re talking to them.” Anders sat on the bed too. Then laid back. “Wow this bed is amazing.”  
Varric rolled his eyes. “You got anything to drink yet, Hawke? We should celebrate.”  
“Maybe there’s something left in the cellar.”  
Varric went to check.

 

“Do you like it, Eli?” Anders sat up again.  
“I dont know. It’s big.”  
“That’s usually a good thing.”  
“I know it is.”  
“You’re not saying it like it is.”  
Hawke shrugged.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“This place used to be my family home. But I never knew it. It doesn’t feel like my home. I.. I wonder if anywhere every will.”  
“Eli, you havent even finished moving in. Give it some time before you condemn the place. It’ll warm up to you.”  
“I suppose”  
“besides, It’s just a house. Homes are made of something else. And it is a nice house”  
“Maker, you’re such a sap”  
“Hey!”  
Hawke nudged him off the bed. Anders complained.

  
Varric returned with a bottle and some glasses. “Found some champagne!”  
“Alright!”  
“Now the party starts”


End file.
